Nanairo Symphony
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Tuts hitam putih itu menyatukan mereka/for #KARUISOWEEEEEK /Abal, gaje, ISI CERITA GA NYAMBUNG AMA JUDUL/Summary ga mutu


**for KaruIsoWeeeeek**

 **Nanairo Symphony**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: KaruIso.**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei.**

 **Prompt: Piano.**

 **Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, TYPO(s), abal, labil, CERITA GA NYAMBUNG AMA JUDUL!**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **I've warned you.**

~~oo00oo~~

Kehidupan Akabane Karma benar-benar membosankan.

Sebetulnya itu hanya opini Karma semata. Tapi sungguh, hidupnya benar-benar membosankan.

Bagi orang lain, hidupnya begitu luar biasa dan dipenuhi anugerah. Diberkahi bakat mengaransemen musik sendiri dan bermain berbagai macam instrumen terutama piano membuat namanya melejit hingga ke tingkat dunia di usia 20 tahunan. Seperti sekarang.

Tapi Karma sepertinya tak menikmati itu.

Bukan berarti ia tak senang. Bukan berarti ia tak puas. Hanya saja ia merasa... hidupnya terlalu kosong sekarang.

Karma merasakannya. Disetiap musik yang ia tulis, disetiap permainan pianonya,

Semuanya kosong. Hitam dan putih.

Mengacak rambut merahnya kesal, ia mengecek _smartphone_ nya. Lagi-lagi _e-mail_ dari sang manager. Ia diminta menjadi juri audisi piano untuk resital tahunan. Karma mendesah. Baru kemarin ia pulang dari tour di luar negeri, dan sudah ada pekerjaan lagi.

Karma akan mogok kerja jika setelah ini ia tak diberi libur tiga hari.

~~oo00oo~~

Bosan. Itu yang Karma rasakan.

Kebanyakan yang datang di audisi adalah amatiran. Bahkan ada yang tak punya bakat sama sekali kalau Karma boleh jujur.

Hush, Karma. Orang sombong pasti dapat balasannya.

Memang ada yang menarik perhatian Karma dan cukup berbakat, tapi Karma jelas tak puas. Pasti ada yang lebih. Namun tak ada. Karma nyaris pulang saat kontestan terakhir datang dan membungkukan badan.

Karma melihat biodatanya. Nama lengkap, hal pertama yang Karma lihat.

Isogai Yuuma

Karma menatapnya. Rambut hitam, iris _ivory_ , tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi atau terlalu pendek. Biasa saja. Meski pucuk kembarnya menarik perhatian Karma.

Anak itu mulai memainkan pianonya. Awalnya pelan dan ragu. Terkesan payah. Namun semakin lama semakin yakin. Lagu yang dipilihnya Canon karya Johann Pachelbel. Karma terdiam. Matanya menatap kontestan tersebut. Seolah terseret kedalam permainannya.

Akhirnya sang kontestan selesai. Para juri memberi _applause_ termasuk Karma.

Karma berpikir, itu jelas bakat. Namun seperti bakat yang kurang terasah. Bila ia berhasil di audisi ini, kesempatan bakat itu terasah akan sangat besar.

Namun sayangnya takdir begitu licik.

~~oo00oo~~

Karma berjalan-jalan di kota dengan sekotak susu strawberry ditangan. Hari-hari hitam-putih seperti biasa. Namun hari ini Karma bisa santai sedikit karena tidak ada jadwal konser atau apapun. Entah kenapa Karma sedikit berharap akan bertemu pemuda berpucuk itu lagi.

Alunan pianonya masih bisa Karma dengar. Seolah mengikutinya setiap ia bangun pagi, menemaninya ketika sarapan, terngiang ketika ia hendak mengaransemen lagu baru, menemani langkahnya, dan seolah terdengar dari cafe di sisi kiri Karma.

 _Wait_...

Karma menoleh. Dari luar ia dapat melihat sosok itu. Memainkan piano di sebuah cafe dan dikelilingi beberapa anak kecil.

Karma terpaku. Langsung saja ia masuk dan segera menuju piano tersebut. Yang bersangkutan tidak menyadari kedatangan Karma maupun bisik-bisik seluruh pengunjung cafe.

Saat selesai, senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya. Tepuk tangan riuh datang dari anak-anak kecil. Karma juga memberi tepuk tangan yang disambut hening. Iris _ivory_ itu membelalak melihat Karma yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Para anak-anak langsung lari menuju ibu mereka.

"A-Akabane Karma- _san_..." ujar orang tersebut. Karma menyeringai.

"Isogai Yuuma..." seringaian Karma semakin lebar. Isogai menggigil.

"Maukah kau memainkan piano untukku setiap hari?"

Hening...

"He-heh...?"

"Maukah kau memainkan piano untukku setiap hari?"

"A-apa itu...? Permintaan?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Lamaran."

"Ooooh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai pingsan.

~~oo00oo~~

Tanpa diundang, Karma mengikuti Isogai menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya amat kecil dan kumuh, namun sangat rapi. Keluarganya terdiri dari ibu, Isogai Yuuma sendiri, dan kedua adiknya.

Ibu Isogai sakit-sakitan, namun masih bisa tersenyum lembut dan ramah. Ia mengajak Karma bercengkerama, masih belum sadar bahwa yang ia ajak bicara adalah pianis sekaligus komposer ternama, dan Karma menjawabnya santai namun menjaga rasa sopan. Isogai datang membawa nampan berisi teh hijau. Karma mengambilnya dan menenggaknya sedikit.

Rasa hangat menyapa tenggorokannya. Terasa pahit. Karma tak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi entah kenapa terasa amat nikmat. Mungkin karena eksistensi berpucuk itu yang membuatkannya.

Karma akhirnya memberitahu maksud kedatangannya. Mulai dari konser piano, kekaguman Karma akan bakat yang ada pada Isogai, dan lamarannya yang terang-terangan di cafe tadi. Sebaliknya, ibu Isogai juga menceritakan keadaan keluarganya. Tentang ayah Isogai yang sudah meninggal yang merupakan Isogai harus bekerja sambilan sejak masih sekolah. Akhirnya Karma paham kenapa bakat Isogai agak tak terasah.

"Yah... aku tidak keberatan. Tapi cobalah kau akrab dulu dengan Yuuma, ya." Begitu ujar Nyonya Isogai. Karma tersenyum, bukan. Menyeringai lebih tepat.

~~oo00oo~~

Bukannya Isogai tak senang. Ia sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang ia kagumi, tapi... diajak menikah begitu saja?! Orang itu bahkan hanya bertemu Isogai sekali!

Bukannya pula Isogai tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia amat percaya. Karena buktinya sedang duduk di salah satu meja cafe dan memperhatikannya bekerja sambilan.

Seperti biasa, beberapa anak kecil datang dan meminta Isogai bermain piano. Isogai mengangguk dan berjalan menuju piano yang diletakkan di sisi lain ruangan. Iya mulai memainkannya lagi. Lagu yang ia bawakan di audisi.

Karma menikmati alunannya. Bakatnya masih mentah, namun amat berpotensi. Setiap mendengarnya, ingin rasanya Karma menarik tangan Isogai dan membantunya mengasah bakat itu. Namun ada hal lain yang Karma rasakan.

Alunan angin yang datang dari pintu yang seiring terbuka dan tertutup, diikuti lalu-lalang orang yang keluar-masuk cafe, membuat Karma semakin terseret dalam alunan piano. Harum bunga yang berterbangan tercium perlahan. Hitam putih yang selama ini mengelilinginya memudar. Digantikan dengan warna yang indah.

Semua karena Isogai Yuuma.

Ini sudah bukan kekaguman pada bakat pemuda itu. Sudah lebih.

Ia mencintainya.

Ia mencintai Isogai Yuuma.

Ia mencintai warna yang sudah diberikan pada hidupnya.

Warna yang diberikan Isogai Yuuma.

~~oo00oo~~

"Ah... jadi karena itu Karma- _san_ ingin menikahiku ya..." ujar Isogai.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan, menuju rumah Isogai. Isogai menatap sepatu hitamnya, berjalan bersisian dengan Karma.

"Yah. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Isogai terdiam. Ia tersanjung Karma melamarnya langsung. Tapi ia masih menjadi orang asing dimata Isogai.

"Isogai- _kun_."

"...Karma- _san_..."

Karma mengangkat alis sebagai respon.

"Maaf...aku lancang. Aku...aku senang Karma- _san_ melamarku...tapi...aku tidak bisa..."

Karma terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai..."

Ah... begitu...

Warna itu perlahan memudar.

Seolah akan memudar selamanya.

"Karena itu..."

Isogai mendongak. Ivory bertemu tembaga.

"...aku ingin Karma- _san_...membuatku mencintai anda."

Karma membelalak.

Selang beberapa detik, ia terkekeh. Menangkup dagu Isogai dan memberi kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

Isogai bersyukur ia nekat mengikuti audisi piano itu.

Karma bersyukur menahan kantuk di audisi piano itu.

Seolah tuts-tuts hitam-putih itu menyatukan mereka.

Sekaligus memberi warna dalam kehidupan Karma.

 **~~~END~~~**

Karena sesungguhnya, Lala dan hurt-kampret tidak dapat dipisahkan. Jadi mau endingnya kayak apapun pasti ada hurt-kampretnya dikit #HEH

Ehm. Halo para kunuatuhor. Bertemu lagi sama Lala~~

Saya dedikasikan ini untuk KaruIso Weeeeek~~ meski bukan OTP, kalau udah diketik pasti jadi OTP *tawa jahat* Prompt piano tapi bawa-bawa warna. Saya juga gak ngerti. Pasti karena baper rewatch Kowe Ngapusi Neng Ulan April (baca: Your Lie in April)

Yaudah, segitu aja. Gak mau banyak bacot.

R&R?


End file.
